


crystallization love

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, after two years
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Elio tak pernah menyesal memiliki perasaan ini.





	crystallization love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Call Me By Your Name adalah film yang merujuk pada buku milik Andre Aciman. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan bersifat materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Elio tak menyesali perasaannya untuk lelaki ini, sebab setidaknya ia pernah mengenal cinta, dan ia tahu rasanya bahagia.

Maka, ketika dua tahun kemudian dia kembali dipertemukan dengan Oliver secara kebetulan yang disengaja─sebab kedatangannya ke New York lebih karena tujuan ini, dibanding perkuliahan di jurusan musik, Elio tidak terkejut oleh banyaknya perubahan pada diri pria itu.

“Espresso, atau latte? Biar aku yang traktir,” kata Oliver.

Elio mengenali suara itu lebih dari yang diingatnya sendiri. Suaranya masih sama, dalam dan lembut, namun mengandung wibawa. Dia ingin suara itu menjelma bisikan, yang dengan lembut memanggil nama _nya,_ seperti pada malam-malam musim panas dua tahun lalu. Mengapa rindu ini tak tertahankan, di waktu ketika seharusnya dia sanggup meredam kegilaannya?

“Espresso,” jawab Elio singkat.

Setelah Oliver berkelakar bahwa dia akan _memilih_ hal yang sama; memesan espresso, sebab itu mengingatkannya pada kenangan musim panas di kebun bunga, dan sudut desa sejuk di Italia─yang pernah jadi saksi mereka memadu kasih, lelaki itu memanggil pelayan dan megutarakan pesanan.

Elio sibuk dengan kecamuk pikirannya sendiri. Pertemuan kembali mereka yang pertama terjadi sebulan lalu, di supermarket di ujung jalan komplek. Elio mengenali Oliver yang sedang sibuk memilah kemasan makanan, seraya mendorong kereta bayi.

Elio masih ingat keterkejutan dirinya, dan ekspresi Oliver yang sama terpana. Ia sedikit menyesali basa-basi mereka yang terjadi kemudian. Singkat, dan dangkal. Seperti tak saling mengenal. Dan Oliver tampak tidak ingin berlama-lama menatapnya.

Dan minggu-minggu berlalu sementara jarak itu masih terbentang jauh. Elio enggan jadi yang pihak yang pertama membuka jalan. Akan tetapi, alih-alih menghindar, Elio gusar menghadapi kontradiksi sikapnya sendiri. Ia rutin mengunjungi supermarket, dengan harapan dapat melihat sosok yang telah menjungkirbalikkan hidupnya itu.

“Oliver,” kata Elio memecah keheningan.

Oliver memainkan kotak rokok, menyembunyikan gugup. Sebagai jawaban, dia menaikkan kedua alis, dan tersenyum.

Ini kali pertama─aneh sekali rasanya─dia memanggil lelaki itu setelah sekian lama _._ Dan betapa senyum Oliver bagai seribu jarum tak kasat mata yang mencubiti ulu hati.

“Bagaimana ...” Elio meraih jari-jemari lelaki itu, dia terenyak saat Oliver ternyata tidak menolak, dan balas menggenggam tangannya.

Elio masih ingat tekstur tangan Oliver. Kulitnya sedikit kasar, tetapi hangat─dan mengalirkan rasa nyaman.

“Soal pilihanmu yang _ini_?”

Elio membelai cincin melingkar di jari manis Oliver─ _itu bukan cincin darinya_. Dia memaksa Oliver tetap mengarahkan pandangan padanya.

Mereka bersitatap.

“Kau tetap mau memilih keputusan yang sama denganku?”

Tatapan Elio menerawang, menembus mata biru lelaki itu.

Kenyataannya, kau malah memilih jalan yang berbeda, Olevier? Mengapa? Kau memutuskan untuk pergi? Meninggalkanku? Elio membatin. Ia berusaha menyuarakan kekecewaannya melalaui tatapan. Entahlah. Apakah Oliver mengerti? Dia tahu ini pertanyaan absurd. Pilihan lelaki itu sejelas jalan hidupnya sekarang, tetapi andaikan harapan itu masih ada, Elio ingin segalanya terlihat benderang.

Tatapan Elio masih melekati mata Oliver. Mata yang sama pernah menatapnya penuh cinta, tetapi sekarang, Elio tidak menemukan pancaran kasih yang tersisa di sana.

Tiba-tiba, Elio melihat, seakan gelembung waktu pecah berkeping-keping di hadapan mereka berdua. Oliver juga melihatnya bukan? Hari-hari yang terlewat bersama di bawah langit musim panas, ombak yang memecah karang, danau berair dingin di lekuk lembah, ciuman pertama di pematang rumput, dan malam penyatuan mereka yang pecah seiring belaian memabukkan, lalu tawa yang berderai-derai bersama tembok kapur dan pilar kuno, juga alunan piano pengiring kisah kasih mereka.

Oliver mengembuskan napas perlahan. Dilepasnya genggaman tangan Elio secara lembut. Dia memalingkan muka. Kontak mata mereka terputus, dan Elio dihantam pedih saat pantulan memori mereka lenyap, digantikan bising suara jalan dan pelataran suasana kafe.

“Tidak. Elio─“ Ini juga kali pertama lelaki itu memanggil namanya setelah sekian lama. “Ada banyak banyak alasan yang tak bisa kita ungapkan.”

Elio sudah menduga jawabannya. Begitu, ya? Pilihan Oliver bagaikan batu karang di tebing lautan; harga mati. Apa tadi? Oliver bahkan enggan mengungkap alasannya? Jelaslah bagi Elio, masa depan bersama itu hanya fatamorgana.

Dia mengamati gerak-gerik lelaki yang sedang menerawang tatapan entah ke mana. Bisakah Elio membacanya? Sesuatu yang berkilat di mata Oliver, kejujurankah, atau dusta yang berusaha disembunyikan secara sia-sia?

Rasanya salah apabila Elio berharap Oliver mudah dibaca seperti buku. Tidak. Elio memang tahu segalanya, melalui buku-buku. Hanya satu yang tidak dia ketahui─juga tidak tertera di buku─yaitu suara hati terdalam milik lelaki ini.

“Dalam beberapa jenis pilihan, kau tak bisa memaksakan kehendak pada orang lain.”

Jawaban khas seorang Oliver.

Jadi, pilihan memiliki banyak jenis, ya?

Lalau bagaimana soal pilihan yang hanya menawarkan dua perkara, tanpa opsi ketiga?

“Seperti bayi itu?” tanya Elio diiringi gumaman acuh, dan senyum miris.

Oliver menelengkan kepala. Dia terkesan dengan tanggapan Elio. Masih sama, sikap acuh dan diamnya yang sulit dibaca. Tidak ada yang berubah dari Elio- _nya._

Elionya? Oliver tertawa dalam hati. Elio yang pernah didekap (berkali-kali) dalam penyatuan terindah sepanjang hidupnya. Manja, tetapi agresif─melebihi yang diharapkan─mungkin itulah sisi menarik lelaki ini. Elio yang pernah membuatnya jatuh dan tergila-gila, kini sedang mempertanyakan─barangkali mengancam─soal pilihan hidupnya.

Oliver tersenyum. “Dia puteriku, Elio. Namanya Diana,” katanya. Dia tak suka cara Elio memandang keluarganya.

Untung bagi Oliver, pelayan datang menyelamatkannya dari kemungkinan sanggahan lelaki itu. Dua gelas espresso dingin tersaji di meja.

Elio mengambil gelas miliknya, mengaduk-aduknya perlahan dan menyesap espresso. Di tengah tegukan, dia melihat dirinya sendiri di peron kereta itu, berdiri termangu, sementara matanya nanar menatap kereta yang membawa Oliver pergi─merenggut cinta pertamanya. Suara decit roda kereta melompat ke pendengaran, lalu menggilas jantungnya. Untuk kali kedua, dia ditinggalkan (bahkan ditolak) lagi.

Kenyataannya, Elio tidak mengatakan apapun. Oliver terdiam muram. Dia ingin Elio mengerti. Dia ingin supaya Elio mencari jalannya sendiri. Mengapa? Bahkan, setelah dua tahun, sesudah hari menyesakkan ketika dia memaksakan diri menelepon Elio, demi melempar kabar menyedihkan itu, dan memutus harapan terhadap dirinya, semesta mempertemukan mereka kembali dalam suasana yang menyakitkan seperti ini?

Seandaianya Oliver tahu, betapa remuk redam hati Elio, di depan perapian itu, saat terbisu dan tergugu meratapi keputusannya dulu? Menangisi pilihan lelaki itu ketika meninggalkannya ... Akan tetapi, siapa bisa menebak, mana yang sakitnya lebih pahit dan lukanya lebih berdarah dari yang lain?

Hingga pertemuan berakhir, dan mereka meninggalkan kafe dengan mengarah ke jalan yang berbeda, Elio menyadari kesalahannya. Sesuatu menjadi lebih jelas. Dia tak selayaknya mengejar-ngejar Oliver lagi.

Seperti saat musim dingin dua tahun lalu, Elio harus mengkristalkan perasaannya (terluka-pedih-pahit) terhadap lelaki ini─melupakan cintanya─lalu menyimpan kristal duka itu dalam kuburan salju.


End file.
